uropifandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome Page
This wiki has several objectives: to provide information about Uropi, a Uropi course to learn the language and all sorts of texts in Uropi, to answer questions about Uropi and enable confirmed Uropists and beginners to communicate more easily. This page contains information to make visiting our wiki more profitable. Contents Information on Uropi *A quick presentation of Uropi. *General survey of Uropi grammar. Learning Uropi *There is in this time no learning method in English. A Uropi course in French is available here. *A Uropi-English dictionary. *To understand the origin of Uropi words, see extracts from the Uropi Etymological Dictionary (in French). Texts in Uropi * Literary texts in Uropi Moreover, one may find texts about science, about politics, about languages, etc. More info in the Uropi version of this page. To access all articles If you want to find a particular article, click on "search" in the right top of each page. You can also find an article *in its category, from the all categories list ; *form the list of all articles in English ; *or even form . Back to home page You only have to click on Uropi Wikia, in the top lefthand corner of each page. Language On your first visit, the wiki language will be English, but if you want to use another language, you can To change the selected language or to change other settings in your account, go to the page , and thus, you will be able to use the language of your choice. You can also, if you like, introduce yourself and interact with the other members. Of course, the content of the articles will not be translated ! How to use the wiki Wikis'a wikis use more or less the same conventions as Wikipedia. Consequently you can consult Wikipedia's help pages or consult Wikia's help pages in English. How to participate You are invited to participate in this wiki in the same way as in any other wiki. Please write your comments on the wiki in the comments section at the bottom of this page. For more elaborate discussions you can use the talk page linked to this page. You can also correct or improve the articles, comment them as well as communicate with the other users on their own talk pages. The most important? Have a frequent look to the and to your user page. Creating pages You can also create new pages. Here is some advice. *It is preferable to create pages from links in other pages; in this way your pages won't be isolated. *Each page must be registered at least in one category. A category indicates the subject of the article, its status and its language. The list of categories is available here. Please don't create useless or over-specialized categories. * Use a template to indicate that a page is a stub, that it requires editing or that it is a work document, or anything that is important to mention to potential readers. The page will automatically be registered in the corresponding category. Good reading! Notes Other languages Uropi - Esperanto - Español - Français Category:English Category:Wiki